Descobertas Noturnas
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Draco/Neville) Draco estava fazendo sua ronda, quando encontra Longbottom nas estufas. Mais tarde, os dois irão perceber que o mito "Os opostos se atraem" é verdadeiro.


**Título:** Descobertas Noturnas /** Casal:** Draco Malfoy /Neville Longbottom /**Classificação:** K+ /

**Sinopse:** (Draco/Neville) Draco estava fazendo sua ronda, quando encontra Longbottom nas estufas. Mais tarde, os dois irão perceber que o mito "Os opostos se atraem" é verdadeiro.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Aviso:** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**DESCOBERTAS NOTURNAS**

Draco estava monitorizando os corredores de Hogwarts. Era meia-noite e o loiro só desejava estar em sua cama, descansando. Como não encontrou alunos fora da cama, decidiu dar uma volta nas estufas, pois, nesse local, encontrava, muitas vezes, casais de namorados. Desceu as escadas em passos ligeiros e saiu da escola, sentindo um ligeiro vento batendo em seus cabelos. Se dirigiu para as estufas. Draco não gostava de plantas, as achava irritantes e pegajosas. Abriu a porta da estufa e viu um garoto de costas voltadas para ele, cuidando de uma planta. O loiro reconheceu o garoto de imediato. Era Longbottom. Sorriu, maliciosamente. Ia adorar molestar o Gryffindor. Fechou a porta com cuidado, para não fazer barulho e, pé ante pé, se dirigiu para Longbottom. Quando ficou suficientemente próximo dele, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você está de detenção, Longbottom. – Neville se assustou e quase derrubou um vaso de mandrágoras. Se virou lentamente e, quando seu olhar se cruzou com o do Slytherin, ruborizou, sabendo que estava encrencado. Draco sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou:

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Longbottom? – Neville gaguejou ao responder:

-Estava observando essas mandrágoras.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Draco, enquanto encurralava Neville contra a mesa. O Gryffindor estremeceu com a aproximação e disse:

-Porque eu gosto. – Draco revirou os olhos e falou:

-Mas esse não é um motivo plausível para uma pessoa sair da cama e ver plantas á meia-noite, levando uma detenção por causa disso.

-Para mim, é. – Falou Neville, com alguma raiva – Você não entende a arte da Herbologia…

-Pois não. – Interrompeu Draco, maliciosamente – Só os burros como você, Longbottom, é que gostam de plantas.

Neville empalideceu e começou a chorar, suas lágrimas caindo copiosamente por sua face. Draco parou de sorrir ao ver a dor no olhar do Gryffindor e, pela primeira vez, se sentiu péssimo. Ia falar algo, mas o Gryffindor saiu das estufas a correr, deixando para trás um Slytherin, estranhamente, se sentindo mal.

**OoOoO**

Draco não contou aos professores que tinha visto Neville fora da cama. No dia seguinte, tentou falar com ele, mas foi afrontado pelos Gryffindors, que protegeram seu colega. Como não conseguia falar com Longbottom, o começou a observar. Percebeu que Neville tinha uma rotina particular. O Gryffindor ia tomar o café da manhã e levava sempre um livro de Herbologia para ler. Depois ia ter as aulas e se sentava em uma mesa, sozinho. Almoçava sozinho e depois ia para a biblioteca fazer os trabalhos de casa e ler sobre Herbologia. Jantava sozinho, embora às vezes conversasse com algum colega. E, com passar dos meses, Draco percebeu que estava obcecado por Longbottom. Preferia a palavra "obcecado" do que a palavra "apaixonado", porque um puro-sangue como ele não se ia apaixonar por um desmiolado como Neville. E se sentia desesperado porque queria se desculpar com o Gryffindor. O loiro só esperava que o destino lhe desse uma oportunidade para falar com o Longbottom, com calma. E o destino lhe deu.

**OoOoO**

Estava uma bela noite de primavera e Draco estava monitorizando os corredores de Hogwarts, como fazia todas as noites. Suspirou e olhou as horas, que estavam em seu relógio de bolso. Eram nove da noite. Seus pensamentos foram para Longbottom. Á meses que não falava com o garoto e precisava urgentemente de conversar com ele.

Cruzou um corredor, quando viu Neville sentado no chão, lendo um livro de Herbologia. O Slytherin agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin pela oportunidade criada. Com um sorriso satisfeito, se dirigiu para o Gryffindor, que não tinha notado sua presença. Se ajoelhou ao lado de Neville e o garoto ergueu o olhar. Ao ver Malfoy a seu lado, com uma expressão de ansiedade, empalideceu e falou:

-Malfoy, o que… - Mas foi interrompido por Draco, que falou:

-Finalmente encontrei você sozinho, Longbottom. – Neville tentou se levantar, mas o Slytherin o impediu. Neville, ao ver a força que o Slytherin exercia sobre ele, temeu o pior. Ele sempre o tinha tratado muito mal. Sem se conter, começou a tremer e suplicou:

-Por favor, não me machuque. – Draco colocou carinhosamente a mão no rosto do Gryffindor, que se acalmou um pouco, e admitiu com sinceridade:

-Eu nunca machucaria você. – Neville olhou espantado para Draco. Nunca pensou que Malfoy lhe dissesse algo semelhante. Semicerrou os olhos e perguntou, desconfiado:

-Quem é você e o que fez com Draco Malfoy? – Draco sorriu com deboche e respondeu:

-Eu _sou_ Draco Malfoy, só que eu não quero machucar você.

-O que você quer de mim?

-Conversar. – Respondeu o Slytherin, com sinceridade. Neville olhou confuso para o Slytherin e perguntou:

-Conversar sobre o quê? – Draco deu de ombros e falou:

-Sobre vários assuntos. Até de Herbologia, se você quiser. – Neville franziu o sobrolho, novamente desconfiado e questionou:

-Você está brincando, certo?

-Não! – Exclamou Draco e se sentou ao lado de Neville, que se afastou, apreensivo. O Slytherin agarrou a mão dele e pediu:

-Vamos conversar, por favor? – O Gryffindor queria se afastar de Draco, pois temia que ele o machucasse, mas vendo a expressão de súplica do loiro, respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e disse:

-Ok, vamos conversar.

-Me desculpe. – Pediu o loiro, arrependido.

-Pelo quê? – Perguntou Neville, confuso. Primeiro, Malfoy queria conversar com ele e agora lhe pedia perdão?

-Por tudo o que fiz você passar. Por tudo o que lhe disse. – Falou Draco, desesperado – Me perdoe.

Neville nunca pensou ouvir um Malfoy pedido perdão, principalmente Draco, que parecia tão arrogante e metido. Mas, olhando para o garoto desesperado á sua frente, percebeu que nem tudo era como ele tinha imaginado.

-Você mudou. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- E você acha isso bom? – Perguntou o loiro, com esperança.

-Sim. – Admitiu o Gryffindor – Esse Malfoy que você me está revelando é muito bom.

Draco sorriu, com sinceridade, e Neville percebeu que o sorriso do loiro era muito bonito. Sorriu de volta e o loiro se sentiu aliviado. Começaram a conversar sobre as aulas e as matérias. O loiro percebeu que a matéria mais difícil de Longbottom era Poções e que, sem surpresa nenhuma, amava Herbologia. O Gryffindor também soube um pouco da vida do Slytherin. As horas passaram e, algum tempo depois, Draco decidiu olhar as horas. Retirou o relógio do bolso e exclamou:

-Já é meia noite!? – Neville fitou o Slytherin, admirado e falou -Eu tenho que ir para a Torre dos Gryffindors. Se me apanham fora da cama, estou ferrado.

-É melhor. – Concordou Draco. Neville arrumou o livro debaixo do braço e disse:

-Até amanhã. – O Slytherin perguntou, espantado:

-Quer se encontrar comigo amanhã?

-Se você quiser… – Murmurou o Gryffindor, suficientemente alto para o loiro ouvir e se dirigiu para a Torre dos Gryffindors, deixando Draco com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

A partir dessa noite, a relação de Draco e Neville se alterou. Para espanto das casas de Slytherin e Gryffindor, os dois alunos começaram a se dar bem. Começaram a fazer duplas nas aulas que tinham juntos e eram vistos sempre juntos, conversando. No início, a amizade deles foi vista como uma traição aos fundadores, e tentaram fazer com que eles se separassem, mas como nada os demovia, não fizeram mais nada.

**OoOoO**

Os meses passaram rapidamente sem que nenhum deles contasse. Se reparava que a amizade deles crescia a cada dia.

Por fim, chegou o mês de junho. As aulas estavam acabando e estavam se preparando para realizar os _Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos__ de__Magia_. Draco e Neville estudavam juntos e se ajudavam mutuamente. Todas as noites iam para a biblioteca estudar cada matéria que poderia sair nas provas e saiam muito tarde, quase na hora do fecho. Os garotos estavam psicologicamente cansados com tanto estudo e desejavam ardentemente que as provas viessem rapidamente para acabarem com esse sofrimento.

Uma noite, os garotos estavam saindo da biblioteca e Draco disse:

-Eu levo você á sua torre, Neville.

-Deixe estar, Draco. – Disse o Gryffindor, bocejando de seguida – Eu vou sozinho.

-Me deixe acompanhá-lo. – Suplicou Draco. Neville acenou afirmativamente e se dirigiram para a Torre em silêncio. Finalmente, Draco tinha ganho coragem e iria contar a Neville o que sentia por ele. E seria hoje.

Quando ficaram á frente do quadro da Dama Gorda, Neville se despediu:

-Boa noite, Draco.

-Espere! – Exclamou o loiro, nervoso – Tenho algo para lhe contar.

Neville franziu o sobrolho e disse:

-Pode falar. – Draco mexeu nervosamente as mãos e gaguejou:

-Eu…bom…sabe…

-Sim… - Incentivou o Gryffindor, cheio de curiosidade.

-Euteamo. – Revelou Draco rapidamente, ficando ruborizado de seguida. Neville fez uma expressão confusa e pediu:

-Pode repetir, por favor. Não entendi. – Draco respirou fundo e disse, pausadamente:

-Eu te amo. – Neville empalideceu e balbuciou:

-Você…você me ama? Mas…somos somos tão diferentes! – Exclamou. Draco suspirou e citou:

-"Os opostos se atraem." – Neville sorriu, um pouco espantado e perguntou:

-Um provérbio trouxa? Você me surpreende cada vez mais Draco Malfoy.

Draco sorriu, nervosamente e Neville balbuciou:

-Mas não podemos. Você viu o que nossas casas fizeram para que nós rompêssemos nossa amizade. Imagina se soubessem que nós namorávamos.

-Eu não me importo! – Exclamou Draco, revoltado. – Eu gosto de você há meses e não está sendo fácil revelar tudo para você.

Desviou o rosto e disse, magoado:

-Você não gosta de mim.

-Claro que gosto! – Exclamou Neville, horrorizado – Eu gosto mesmo muito de você, mas….e nossas famílias?

-Nós somos duas famílias ancestrais. Temos puro-sangue. Eles aceitariam. – Disse Draco, convictamente.

-Não podemos… - Sussurrou o Gryffindor e se afastou. Draco, vendo Neville se indo embora, nem pensou duas vezes: agarrou o braço do Gryffindor e o prensou contra a parede. Acariciou o rosto do Gryffindor, fazendo com que o moreno suspirasse, extasiado. Ficaram se observando por bastante tempo até o loiro quebrar o contato visual e o beijar apaixonadamente. Neville gemeu de desejo, agarrou com força os cabelos do loiro e o Slytherin agarrou os quadris do Gryffindor, o puxando para si. Quando o ar começou a faltar, se separaram lentamente e abriram os olhos, que nem tinham reparado que tinham fechado. Neville sorriu docemente e sussurrou, rendido aos encantos do loiro:

-Eu também te amo. - Draco sorriu e beijou novamente o moreno, sentindo que, finalmente, seria feliz.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi Amei escrever essa fic. Tenho que admitir que amo escrever e me custa ficar muito tempo sem fazer essa atividade. O que vocês acharam? Bom? Ruim? Bjs :D


End file.
